The Lonely God's Angel
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! What if the Doctor had taken Brother Lassar's offer of infinite power? How would Sarah Jane and Rose react?


**The Lonely God's Angel**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I claim no ownership over _Doctor Who_ whatsoever. *Holds Barrowman, Eccleston, Piper, and Tennant hostage*_

**Author's Note:** _Happy birthday to develish1 on LJ! :D A bit of dark!Doctor with Rose there to keep him from going over _completely_. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a man who was not a man and he had a box that wasn't a box. They appeared to be what they looked like, but they weren't. This man was a Time Lord and his box was a Time and Relative Dimensions in Space sentient being. The two of them travelled all over time and space, anywhere and anywhen they pleased (usually if it pleased the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space sentient being – or the TARDIS, for short). Sometimes, if the Time Lord was feeling alone, he'd pick someone up, sometimes even against his will, but he met some very lovely people (and by people, he meant humans, usually) and had grand adventures with them. At times, he'd be called to his home planet where he couldn't take any of his companions with him. One day, he was called to his planet, Gallifrey, for the final time. A war with his people's greatest enemy occurred and they all lost. He and his TARDIS were the only survivors of this catastrophic war. He'd previously been marked the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, and, while those names rang true, none was more so than the Lonely God. So, given the chance to bring his people back, would he?<p>

He'd love to, he would, what he wouldn't give to save everyone, but he knew what bringing them back would mean. There was someone he could save, however, someone he could keep with him forever.

The Doctor looked straight into Rose Tyler's eyes as they revealed to her his pain and longing. Mostly, they implored for her support.

With last night's conversation fresh in her mind, she agreed without thinking things through.

"No!" Sarah Jane shouted, but it was too late.

Brother Lassar called upon the rest of his kin to take hold of anyone who opposed them while he permitted the Doctor to take the power onto himself first. He didn't want the Time Lord to have second thoughts. However, he almost protested when he stepped up with his little human.

The Doctor wouldn't let go of Rose's hand. Feeling her firm grip on him as well let him know she wasn't going anywhere unwillingly, but he felt her hesitation. No human could handle this power; she would burn like she almost did in the Game Station. If he had the power, though… He asked her to close her eyes.

Ever-trusting, she did as he asked without question (now this was a rarity for her).

"You can't do this Doctor! Rose, don't let him do this!"

Rose fought with herself. She knew it was wrong; had this happened any other day, she would have stopped him herself, but the words from last night, repeated by Mr. Finch earlier burned her to the very core. While the imposed headmaster had been talking to Sarah Jane, she knew he'd heard their conversation last night because he'd used the exact words the Doctor had used to tell her why they could never…but now they could, they could, and she'd bear the consequences for all eternity as long as it meant she'd never leave him. Even if she'd changed her mind, it was already too late. She felt the power wash over her, vaguely hearing Sarah Jane's cries and then the shouts of the Krillitanes.

Before the process could end, Rose Tyler heard singing.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a planet that had people who lived different lives, people who looked differently, people who talked differently, and even people who worshiped differently.<p>

That planet still exists today, but what they don't know is that it is being looked over by two very powerful beings and has been since the beginning.

However, stories are whispered about a Lonely God and his fallen Angel of Time. How the Lonely God came to have power beyond anyone's sole imagination only because the Angel allowed him to do so. It was then placed upon her the burden to make sure he never lost his way, never used his power for anymore selfish reasons, never broke the rules that the Goddess of Time placed so long ago. The God and his Angel travelled amongst the stars, anytime, anywhere, with their TARDIS as guidance of their Goddess' reign for all eternity.

Rose looked at the Doctor as he ran around in the TARDIS. When he turned to grin at her, she couldn't help but grin back. He was always so happy to be going wherever, whenever they pleased (or the TARDIS pleased, mostly). He never questioned why it was always the three of them and no one else. He knew there were others, had been others, but never will there be others again, not for long anyway, and definitely never to stay like Rose would.

Sarah Jane left almost as soon as they got rid of the Krillitanes. The Doctor had wanted to erase them from existence, but Rose stopped him. Sarah Jane couldn't look him in the eye. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, but she literally flinched away from Rose and her golden eyes.

Mickey completely flipped when he awoke in the TARDIS after he could have sworn he'd just had his heart cut out during his first trip to the future. He'd asked to go home right after that.

Since they were there, they decided to visit Jackie. Ten minutes in and she was accusing the Doctor of changing 'her precious baby girl'. He tried to get Jackie to understand that Rose had always been special, that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

Hearing that, Jackie blew off on him. It was years before she could look at Rose the same and even then things were never quite the same.

The Doctor was afraid that this would be it; she'd hate him for the rift he caused between herself and her mother for sure. However, after mourning the lost relationship, she moved on, still hoping that someday things would work out between them. Until then, they continued forward, backward, up, down, and sideways, heading in every direction, but always moving on.

He still looked his same foxy self, although he'd died too many times to count. She'd been injured continuously, but always managed to heal; the only thing that'd really change would be her hair. Sometimes she'd let it grow out, sometimes she'd even cut it into a bob when she was tired of it getting in the way. The tone she dyed it was more muted as well. The Doctor, it seemed, had changed the most.

There was now an aura about him, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He still remembered, nothing could make him forget. Well, that wasn't true. He knew he could easily make himself forget, but then he wouldn't be the same. Even Rose wouldn't be able to save him from what he could become. So he continued to remember, he heard Rose's words, let her steer him from turning into someone he could easily become, and, as eons past them by, they easily flowed into an equal partnership. Oh, they had their ups and downs, there were times when they tried to manipulate the other, when one thought they knew better and had the final say, but those times became rare and far in between.

In the very beginning, he thought she would eventually come to hate him for what he'd become, for what **they'd** become. He spent hours at night agonizing over her abandoning him even as she laid fast asleep next to him. She didn't need sleep anymore, not really, but even after almost a century she still managed to keep her small human habits that had at one time in his past incarnation seemed annoying. Now he dreaded the day when she'd stop with her human habits, when her compassion became jadedness, when she'd stop looking at new worlds with wonder in her eyes.

As time continued forward for them, his fears eased until they were nonexistent. After everything they'd been through he couldn't doubt her. If there was anyone he believed in, just one, it was her.

Even gods needed someone to believe in.

* * *

><p><em>I think the reason why only Sarah Jane has a bit of dialogue is because she was the only voice of reason. Also, the Doctor and Rose wanted a quiet hush about them.<em>

_I was also going to make him much darker than this, but Rose wouldn't allow it._

_Please let me know what you think!_

_~*Eli_


End file.
